chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Poultry Geist
The Poultry Geist is episode 42b of Season 3 of Chowder. Synopsis A chicken ghost named Florentine takes over Chowder's body, causing problems for the gang. Plot One day in the kitchen, when Mung is showing Chowder how to properly squish Squish Squash, objects start to float around and hit people (mostly Mung). Mung believes Shnitzel wants to play Spatula Wars with him. Freaked out by this, Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder hide behind the refrigerator where they discover an old Flurkey dish that Mung had cooked years ago. Shnitzel believes that it is a Poultrygeist and Mung decides that they must get rid of the evil flurkey. But before they can come up with a plan of action, Chowder eats the old flurkey dish. Chowder is then possesed by the evil flurkey, also known as Florentine, who wants revenge on Mung for leaving him to rot. Florentine then preseeds to do 'evil' (mostly just destroying their stuff or eating their food), but then Mung and Shnitzel successfully capture Florentine. They open a portal to take Chowder/Florentine to the Gravyyard so they can get the poltrygiest out of Chowder, so says Shnitzel's supernatural book. The four of them, now joined by Truffles, then travel down the gravyriver which leads to the Hall of Arobics. They put Chowder on a treadmill to exercise the poltrygiest out of him. They try to make Chowder run faster by holding a new flurkey in front of him, but Florentine refuses. But Chowder's spirit starts to take over and runs faster. He then loses weight, and with Florentine not wanting Chowder's body anymore since it is so skinny, he leaves Chowder and goes into the new flurkey. Chowder is now back to normal, dispite being super skinny, and everyone is happy, including Florentine who is now a plump, fresh flurkey again and no longer evil. The gang takes Florentine home and eats him. With Chowder fat again and everything back to normal, Mung then states that they will never speak of this episode again. Chowder turns to the viewers and says "The End", but becomes possessed again. Gallery Chowder-thepoultrygeist-2.PNG Chowder-thepoultrygeist-1.PNG Trivia *A poultrygeist is a pun on and a parody of a "poltergeist" which is a type of ghost that can cause physical disturbances within the mortal realm. *Florentine is the second person to want revenge on Mung, the first being Gumbo from "The Deadly Maze." *Flurkeys are a parody of turkeys. **Despite this, however, Florentine seems to resemble that of a chicken. *This and its sister episode, "The Spookiest House in Marzipan", are both Halloween episodes. *In the episode, Chowder finds out he has a tail, however he was previously aware of its existence in, "Won Ton Bombs". *The Snackronomicon is a parody of the fabled Necromonicon, a book which holds the secret of necromancy and witchcraft. *Mung Daal breaks down the fourth wall by saying, "Let's never speak of this episode again." *Chowder does the Charleston (referred to as the Bootsie Roll in-universe), a dance that was famous in the 1930's. *Several elements from the episode are parodied from the 1973 horror film, The Exorcist. *Mung Daal stated he left the dish behind the radiator, but Florentine stated he left him behind the fridge. *During the scene were you see the piranhas, you can see C.H Greenblatt's puppet, which marks the 3rd time it appears in the series. *Goof: Mung has five toes when he was teaching Chowder how to prepare Squish Squash. But when he sticks his feet in the air after the fruit bowl hits him multiple times, Mung has four toes. But in The Broken Part, he has three toes. *River Pretzel Stix, the river that was shown in the part where Mung and Schnitzel take Forentine to the graveyard is a spoof of the Greek mythical river, River Styx. *In the beginning of the episode where Chowder squashes a Squish-Squash using a mallet all the while cackling in a psychopathic manner, the camera was cut to Chowder's arm while Mung Daal screams "NOOOOO!!!" made it look like Chowder killed Mung, but however, the truth is actually revealed when the camera cuts out from Chowder's arm. *This episode also references the Exorcist, mainly the scene where Florentine and Mung vomit all over Shnitzel. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes